Romeo and Juliette of 2019
by Lilian Portia
Summary: Summary, hmmm . . . The houses of Capulet and Montague feuding? I beg to differ. Romeo and Juliet in love? You couldn't be more wrong.
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer: Actually, I own the plot. And the characters' personalities and stuff. I don't own the names of the characters or the towns or if I decide to use beloved Mickey D's (My fave BSB, A.J., has had a teeny bit too much influence on me. Heehee.) or whatever. Oh, and I used a thing about "I don't shut up, I grow up, etc" that I heard from an Aaron Carter fan fic called The Tour. Pretty good. That phrase is probly well-known, but nobody usually says stuff like that to me, so that was the first time I heard it. Anyway, y'all are smart enough to know what I own and don't, these are kinda dumb. Well, here goes. Puh-lease r/r?! Thanks y'all. Love ya.  


****

Chapter 1

"Hey! Romeo, you cheater! You can't do that!" I shouted, glaring at the grinning boy standing in front of me.  


I say "boy" but Romeo Montague was nearly two years older than my own seventeen.

  
"Jules, I won fair and square. Now what's my prize?"  


I rolled my eyes and pushed him to the ground. He made no attempt at getting back to his feet, just sat there laughing at my annoyance.  


"Ya big jerk!" I said, storming away.  


He stood and ran to catch up with me. "Aw, Jules, whatsa matter? Gonna go cry to your cousin now? Tybalt?! Tybalt?! Help me, Tybalt, Prince of Cats! He cheated?!" Romeo said, mocking me. "Oh, Tyb--"  


"Shut up Romeo! You are so annoying!"  


"Ooh, I'm hurt. I don't shut up, I grow up, and when I look at you, I throw up!"  


"Oh, that was original, Romeo."  


I began to walk back to my house, which was just next door. We had been playing basketball in his driveway when he tripped me, forcing all of my weight to my bad ankle--which was also a result of my immature neighbor.  


"Why you limpin', Jules?" he asked, for once being sincere.  


"Gee, I wonder. Besides, I'm not limping. I'm just . . . favoring one side."  


I got to my front door and just before I got my hand on the doorknob, Romeo opened it for me. I had been counting on supporting my weight on that doorknob to regain my composure, so when he opened the door I fell to the floor inside.  


Refusing his hand, I pulled myself back up to a standing position. Before I slammed the door in his smirking face, I said, "Cute, Romeo. Real cute." 

As I turned, ready to trudge upstairs to my room, I noticed my parents and Romeo's parents staring at me. My mom gestured to me to join them.  


I limped into the living room and sat down on the couch by Mrs. Montague.  


"What happened, dear?" she asked me, glancing at my bleeding knee.  


I tried not to roll my eyes while I searched my mind for something to say that didn't sound quite so rude as what I would have liked to say.  


"Did that son of ours do something to you again?" Mr. Montague asked apologetically. 

Apparently, he already knew the answer.  


I smiled at Romeo's parents. They were so nice--almost like my second family. I often wondered how they had raised a son like Romeo. Then again, it had often seemed that he was only rude to me.  


"No big deal. Not like it hasn't happened before. I'll see you guys later, kay?" I said, already getting to my feet. Like they were gonna say no.  


"Actually, Juliette, sweetie . . ." Mrs. Montague began. 


	2. Chapter 2

*A/N: Okay, so thank you sooo much for the few reviews that I've gotten. Um, I am trying to make the chapters longer, I'm not sure if it's working out too well, though. Moony girl, thanks for the advice. You'll find out more about why the characters are so different. Thing is, they're different from the original characters at this point in the story. Just wait for it. :) Mercutio and Benvolio . . . Well, they're more like friends with Romeo, right? So they'll come into the story later on, when Juliette meets them, since it's in her point of view. Thank you sooo much, though, please keep r/r! :D *  


****

Chapter 2

"Tybalt, they want me to go out with him! To the prom no less!"  


I was ranting and raving to my understanding best friend--who, though it was very strange to me, was also Romeo's best friend.  


"What?! Why? It's not like he's desperate to go out with you."  


"They said that they didn't like us fighting all the time the way we do--and have since forever! They said this is their last resort. That they've tried everything else. And Tybalt, they're sending Paris and his date to make sure we're nice to each other! At our senior prom!"  


"Paris that you're in love with, Paris?"  


"That's right. Only the hottest, sweetest guy in the world." I heard him snicker. "It's not funny, Tybalt!"  


"I know. I'm sorry Jules. Hey, I better let you go, I have another call. Probly Romeo. Gonna have to go through all this again."  


"Oh, poor you. Later Tybalt."  


"See ya, Jules."

~*~

The next day, Tuesday, at school, instead of arguing constantly, Romeo and I avoided each other completely.  


It continued on like that until prom--a month later.  


I had gotten my perfect dress the summer before we began the school year. It was two-pieced, and showed about two inches of my stomach. The top was one-shouldered, while the skirt was long enough to reach the floor. It had navy material sewn under sheer black material, and the whole thing sparkled like it had had a thorough sprinkling of fairy dust. I also had clear shoes that looked as if I had stolen them from Cinderella.  


I had the perfect prom planned to go with my perfect, beautiful outfit.  


Unfortunately, because of that unexpected turn of events, my perfect evening flew straight out the window--or did it?

~*~

The day of the prom I went to have my hair put up in pretty ringlets and my makeup done.  
I silently wished, while driving home, that I would have a flat and that I wouldn't get home until too late to go the prom. Or that, maybe, when I got home I'd have a sudden attack of horrible, long-lasting (at least for the night) food poisoning. But I wasn't so lucky.  
  
Later that night, I was just putting my shoes on when I heard the doorbell ring. A sudden wave of nausea hit me.  
  
I heard a chorus of "Hello Romeo" and "You certainly look handsome." I rolled my eyes when I heard their greetings, and, oddly enough, felt slightly envious when he greeted them back good-naturedly.  
  
I slowly walked downstairs, but froze on a middle step when I saw him waiting for me at the bottom of the staircase. I had to admit, he did look gorgeous.  
  
We stared at each other for a few minutes. Then, I turned away from him.  
  
"Well, we'd better get going," I said.  
  
He nodded and politely "helped" me down the remaining stairs by offering his hand--which, of course, I wouldn't have accepted if our parents hadn't been standing there watching us with big, goofy smiles plastered on their faces. You would have thought they were the ones going to the prom!  
  
"Okay, picture time!" my mom sqealed with delight.  
  
Romeo and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes. Then he smiled at me, that charming, irresistable smile I always had to smile back at.  
  
"Awww . . ." my mom and Mrs. Montague chorused. Our fathers exchanged knowing glances.  
  
"Well, dear, they're going to be late if they don't leave soon," my dad said.  
  
"Trying to get rid of me, huh?" Romeo joked. Our parents laughed, and I smiled in spite of myself.  
  
Romeo looked at his mom and she handed him a pretty corsage--that perfectly matched my dress. *Mom.* I thought, shaking my head slightly while trying to hide my smile.  
  
Romeo turned toward me and looked up nervously, as if he was afraid I'd slap him, or punch him, or . . . just hurt him in general if he tried to pin it on for me.  
  
I smiled in amusement and understanding, and as he brought up his hands, I noticed they were shaking.  
  
When he finally got it pinned, our parents--or, more accurately, or mothers--decided it was time to take pictures so they could send us on our way.  
  
We stood about a foot apart, and they motioned for us to get closer together.  
  
After a few minutes, Romeo whispered, "Let's just pose and get this over with."  
  
I nodded and we got as close as we could. Romeo put his arm around me and we smiled for a few pictures.  
  
"Well, we better get going. Paris and Gaby are probably waiting," I said. I was ready to see Paris in a tux--although I somehow didn't really care about him anymore. I got confused, wondering why I felt so . . . happy with Romeo, and so . . . indifferent . . . about Paris.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Chapter 3

When we got out of the house, we both sighed in relief. I turned toward his house, heading for his Camaro. Then he grabbed my arm and said, "Hey Jules, where you going?"  
  
I stared at him, confused.  
  
"Your car?"  
  
He smiled and shook his head.  
  
"My car? To the Senior prom? Nah."  
  
He nodded toward the street where I hadn't noticed a black stretch-limo.  
  
"That is what we're taking to the Senior prom. We may not have been each other's first choice for a date, but we can at least have fun."  
  
"Did your mom put you up to this?"  
  
He laughed and said, "No. Why?"  
  
"Cause. It's so . . . sweet."  
  
He looked at his feet shyly.  
  
"Well, we better go pick up Paris and Gaby."  
  
I nodded and we walked to the limo. He opened the door for me and I stepped in. In the few seconds I had to myself, I thought, *Wow. He is so adorable! Can I just, like, hug him? That is so sweet! And so cute!*  
  
Then he opened his door, the noise waking me up. As he got in, I shook my head to get those crazy thoughts out of my mind.  
  
"Snap out of it Jules," I said quietly.  
  
"Snap out of what?" he asked me, trying not to smile.  
  
Apparently I didn't speak quietly enough.  
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing."  
  
He shook his head smiling. I blushed. *Awww . . . *  
  
"Quit it!" I said to myself.  
  
"Quit what?" he asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You said, 'Quit it.' Quit what?"  
  
"Oh. I said that out loud?"  
  
"Yyyeah . . ."  
  
"Oh. Sorry."  
  
We sat in silence until we got to Gaby's house. Paris had probably been waiting there for a while. We pulled up, and in a few seconds, the couple walked out of the house, hand in hand.  
  
"Awww," I said involuntarily. I didn't even realize I had said that, but I could feel Romeo's eyes on me.  
  
I turned toward him and my smile faded. He looked shocked, happy, and confused all at once.  
  
"What?"  
  
He then looked embarassed.  
  
"It's just . . . You look beautiful tonight Jules."  
  
I felt myself turn red.  
  
"Um . . . Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself Romeo."  
  
There was a few seconds of awkward silence, but then Gaby climbed into the limo, Paris following closely behind.  
  
When we started moving again, Gaby and Paris were still holding hands. They were smiling and whispering, and every once in a while, Gaby would blush and giggle.  
  
I felt my eyes tear up as I unknowingly stared at them longingly.  
  
I then felt Romeo's hand take mine and he whispered, "Hey Jules, you okay?"  
  
I looked over at him. He was being sincere. He looked concerned. Then I realized I was crying. I hastily wiped the tears from my eyes.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure Jules? You don't seem fine to me."  
  
"No. Yes. No. I, I'm fine. I'll be okay."  
  
However, I didn't really think I would be. Before he got a chance to say anything else, the limo stopped.  
  
Paris got out of the limo, then gave Gaby his hand, helping her step out.  
  
I started to open the door on my side, but Romeo touched my shoulder and said, "Wait Jules. Please?"  
  
I put my arm down and turned toward him. The tears were gone from my eyes, but not from his.  
  
"Romeo? What's wrong?"  
  
"That's kinda what I wanted to ask you. Listen, I know I haven't been the nicest person in the world to you, but I was scared. And I'd really love it if you'd give me the second chance I know I don't deserve from you. Please? Just one more chance and I'll make it up to you. One date. Please?"  
  
He looked so concerned, and his eyes were pleading with me. He seemed so child-like and innocent that I had to smile.  
  
"What do you think this is?"  
  
He smiled sheepishly. Then he suddenly looked surprised.  
  
"So you don't mind being my date?"  
  
"No. Do you mind being mine? Uh, my date, I mean."  
  
It was my turn to smile sheepishly.  
  
"Are you okay now?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I am. Thanks Romeo."  
  
He smiled. Then he stepped out of the limo and closed the door. I decided to check my makeup before I went in, and, by some miracle, it was okay with a few touch-ups. Before I got a chance to put my hand on the door handle, the door opened.  
  
Romeo held out his hand to me and helped me step out of the limo. 


	4. Chapter 4

*A/N: Hi y'all! Yes, I know it's been forever. Sowys! Um, please don't kill me, but Mercutio isn't gonna be in this. Exactly. Um . . . yeah, Mercutio is now Meredith . . . Maybe it's too much. But, I mean, I didn't want it to be exactly the same . . . And actually, I haven't decided what to do about Benvolio yet. Tybalt . . . well he seems wonderful now . . .*

****

Chapter 4

When we got inside, everyone and everything went silent. Everyone had gotten word that Romeo and I were there together--and that we had taken a limo with Paris and Gaby, who had walked in ten or fifteen minutes earlier. Then, most surprising of all, we had walked in holding hands, neither of us in more than one piece.  
  
Tybalt and his date, Meredith, walked over to us, grinning. I glared at Tybalt, who was glancing at Romeo, our hands, and me alternately. Then I glanced at Romeo, who couldn't help grinning.

"Oh shut up, Tybalt," I said, smiling--however unwillingly.

Eventually, everyone at least tried to forget that we were enemies--including us--and it was the best prom ever--according to the whole senior class.

Early the next morning, we had to call it quits. We dropped off Paris and Gaby, then began the short ride home. Suddenly, Romeo pushed the button to bring down the divider. (A/N: I have no idea what that thingy's called. :) You know, the little window thing that you bring down to talk to the driver guy?)

"Hold up a sec," he told the chauffeur.

When I looked at him questioningly, he said, "Do you wanna go to the beach?"

I stared at him for a second or two while I tried to process everything that was going through my mind. None of which is necessarily necessary to explain.

"Sure, but in this?" I asked, gesturing to my dress and shoes.

"Well, we don't have to swim. And you can take your shoes off in here before we get out."

So we did. We walked along the beach, talking about our lives that were lived separately, but together. He told me the real stories behind his pranks, how he never liked the way he acted. But everyone else did, and it was hard to change once you got started. He told me of his secret dream of acting, and that he'd never told anyone the things he'd just told me. Then he asked me if I might ever consider going on another date with him. Willingly.

I told him the real stories behind my "hating" him, and how I knew exactly what he meant about not liking the way he acted. I told him I'd always wanted to act or sing, too, and that I'd never told anyone all of those things either. I also said that I would definitely consider going on a date with him. Very, very willingly. But only if he was himself.

He smiled. Sigh . . .


	5. Chapter 5

****

Chapter 5

When I walked inside my house (after watching a dazed-looking Romeo walk toward his), I was surprised to find my parents sitting in the living room. Rather, my dad was sitting and my mom was pacing. It was close to five o'clock in the morning.

The scene that played out next was not fun for me. When my mom and dad heard the door shut, they froze and looked over. I knew they were worried, and that I should have called, but I couldn't stop smiling.

  
"I'm sorry I didn't--" I began, as I slipped off my shoes. I stopped when I was enveloped in a hug. "Mom, I'm sorry I didn't call. I thought I'd be home sooner, but we--I--lost track of time."

"It's okay, Julie, but are you?"

I sighed and tried to get the dreamy smile off of my face. But I couldn't. It was there for good.

"I'm wonderful," I said, sinking down on the couch. My parents exchanged glances. "Oh, next Saturday I'm not gonna be able to stay for the whole barbecue. I can help you cook and stuff, but then I'll have to leave."

"Juliette, everyone we know will be there. "Tybalt's bringing Meredith, and Paris and his little girlfriend are coming. The Montagues will be here."

"Romeo won't."

"Of course he will. He's always--Juliette, you and he aren't . . . going somewhere next Saturday, are you?"

"Uh-huh," I said, still grinning. "To the matinee."

"Why don't you go there some other time? You can still be together. You'll just be here."

"Mom, it's our first official date. Both of us are willing to go this time. Besides, the purpose of a real date is to be alone."

"You can be alone here. There will just be other people. Like at the movies."

I sighed and walked up to my room. Why did she always have to ruin everything? I thought she wanted Romeo and me to like each other.  


Suddenly I wondered how Nick and Monica Montague had reacted--or if Romeo (sigh) had even told them yet.

~*~

The next day after church (where Romeo and I had been forced to sit on opposite sides of both sets of our parents), I was sulking in my room. My phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered, sounding more upset than I'd meant to.

"Somebody sounds enthusiastic this morning. Not enough sleep?" said Romeo, and I could tell he was smirking.

"Shut up," I said, smiling. Only Romeo. "So what's up?"

There was a pause. "Are--are your parents against us?" he said, suddenly serious.

I sighed. "Yeah. Romeo, I'm sorry. I don't know what their problem is. It's like, they wanted us to get along, and now that we do, they want to go back to the way things were when neither of us was happy. Not that they noticed."

"Yeah, I understand. They're parents; nobody knows why they do the stuff they do."

"Well what do your parents think?"

"Well, actually, Jules . . . they're not exactly ecstatic." After a pause, he added, "But they aren't completely against it either."

"This is so messed up, Romeo. We gotta do something. What did they say about missing the barbecue?"

"They don't like it. They said we can do what we want, but I know my mom will guilt-trip me if I don't go."

"Well you don't have to worry about it, because I'm not gonna be able to go out anyway. At least your parents are being decent about it."

"It'll be okay Jules. Don't get so worried you make yourself sick. You know I'll take care of you if something happens."

"I know. Wait. You _will_ take care of me? Not you _would_? And what could happen?" I asked, beginning to get a bit concerned.

"Jules, I _will_ take care of you, no matter what. Even if nothing happens. Forever. And I don't know what could happen. It's a hypothetical thing. I just don't want you to worry yourself sick. We'll go to the barbecue. But nobody said how long we had to stay."


	6. Chapter 6

****

Chapter 6

In a few hours, I snuck over to my new best friend's house. (Tybalt had been demoted.) Romeo's parents weren't home, and mine were in the den "discussing". What they were discussing, I don't know. But I'm almost certain it had everything to do with Romeo and me.

He had left the front door unlocked--as he said he would--and I slipped in quietly. I locked the door and snuck up to his room where I knew he was waiting.

The door to his room was open, but, apparently, I was early. He was standing in front of his mirror, evidently trying to decide what clothes to wear for something special (obviously my visit, as he was only wearing boxers). He held up a pair of khaki pants and a wife-beater, looking them over with a critical eye. I tried not to smile as I backed out of the doorway, still peeking in. He threw the clothes on his bed and sighed. Watching himself in the mirror, he smirked and said, "Hey Jules."

He frowned and shook his head. He put on a smile. "Juliette, I know we haven't been friends for the longest time, but we've known each other forever. You know me and understand me better than anybody--even Tybalt. And I hope you feel the same way. I feel like I could tell you anything. I could tell you my nightmares, my--"

He sighed, looking slightly furious. "Stupid . . . I know we haven't actually gone out on an official date yet or anything, but I've loved you since we were little, Julie--Julie? I don't even know if she likes to be called Julie. And I can't tell her I love her, she'll think I'm crazy."

He turned around (probably about to start pacing) to see me standing in the doorway, smiling.

Before he could get over his shock, I walked over and kissed him.

"You can call me whatever you want."

"J--Jules," he managed to say after a moment. "How long have you been here?"

I looked him up and down. "Long enough."


	7. A/N

So any ideas to motivate me? Trick me into writing more? Please?  
How do you like it so far? Is it all right? Is it getting closer to the original plot? Should it have a sad ending? Tell me what you want, and I'll do my best to work for you.  
  
~*~ Honey ~*~ 


End file.
